Surprise Assistance
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Hyrule Warriors one-shot. After defeating Cia, the warriors have to think of a way to escape when they are ambushed by Ganondorf's minions. Trapped, the warriors are left as sitting ducks... Or are they? Sequel to Fun and Games and Remlits, suggested by ultimateCCC. Read and Review.


**Hello to my readers. This is another Hyrule Warriors one-shot, and a sequel to Fun and Games and Remlits that was suggested to me by, yet again, ultimateCCC. I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hyrule Warriors and all of its characters, settings, etc. Do not belong to me. They are property of Nintendo.**

* * *

After defeating Cia, Lana had taken the Triforce of Power after Cia had vanished due to her spirit being gone, and looked back to Zelda and Link. Without saying anything, Lana nodded to the two. The hero and the princess got the message and started to exit the tower that they were on. Getting down to the ground level of the valley, they caught up with the others and Link, Zelda and Lana started making their way to the Great Fairy's Fountain, the allied base.

"So what happened up there?" Asked Midna.

The three didn't say anything as they entered the fountain.

"Were you able to stop Cia?" Impa asked. "We at least need to know if you were successful in the mission."

"Let's just say it was a hard-fought battle, but we were victorious." Said Lana.

"Well, as long we stopped that witch, that should be all that matters." Said Midna.

Agitha ran up to Zelda, having her hand tucked in her basket as she was smiling up at the princess.

"Miss Zelda, I've kept Mia safe like you had requested." She said.

Zelda smiled and could see that Mia was tucked away in Agitha's basket, peacefully sitting atop a small blanket and a few bottles in the basket among other things.

"Thank you, Agitha. I knew I could count on you to watch her for me."

"Let us rest and regroup for now." Said Impa.

Not saying anything else, the team stepped inside the allied base.

* * *

Once there, they decided to regroup there for now as they were going to figure out what to do next. Lana paced back and fourth while Link and Zelda were by the fountain itself, also trying to decide their next course of action. And as for everyone else, with the exception of Impa, were waiting to hear what they were going to do next.

Lana stopped to go outside to have a quick look at the valley itself to see if there were anymore threats approaching them, or even worse than that, the one responsible for Cia's corruption. She went back inside to check everyone and to see if someone came up with a plan yet. Link, Zelda and Impa still looked to be in thought of making a plan, then she looked at her other allies. They seemed to be waiting for anymore given orders that they would be given, but everyone still was thinking of their next course of action. And then, after a few moments, Ruto finally decided to break the ice for the long wait session.

"We've been crammed up in this fountain for over an hour! What are we to do next now that the dark witch is defeated?''

"Patience, Ruto." Lana said. "Though we have defeated Cia and prevented her decisive plan to rule over Hyrule, our work isn't yet completed as we may face a new threat in the horizon."

"What, in the name of Lord Jabu-Jabu, are you talking about?"

"There is another enemy that is coming that's more powerful than Cia, and is likely to be after the Triforce of Power." She explained. "Before Cia was defeated, she mentioned of another individual that is coming to reign over Hyrule and that he is dangerous, and will be more than a match for even the strongest opponents if he gets the Triforce of Power."

"What is this... Threat?" Agitha asked timidly.

Everyone looked towards Lana, and the white sorceress just walked towards the exit of the fountain's exit, and stood there by the steps. She looked over the horizon and to the peak of the structure that they had dealt with Cia not too long ago.

"His name is... Ganondorf." She said.

"Ganondorf?" Link asked.

Lana turned back around and nodded.

"According to legend, he was sealed away from the legendary hero generations ago. His spirit was sealed away at three different intervals in time."

"Different intervals in time?" Zelda said. "You mean the Gate of Souls?"

"Yes. And even though we were able to seal the Gate of Souls, both me and Cia were able to sense that the Gates were not sealed anymore. We were only able to temporarily withhold the seal before it opened back up."

"Are you kidding me!?" Midna snapped. "Why didn't you say anything about this!?"

Lana looked down, closing her eyes.

"I only felt a small presence to it, and I refused to believe it. But when Cia was defeated, she told me that Ganondorf was free, which only meant that the worst was yet to come. Or rather is yet to come, more like it."

Everyone was surprised to hear that a new threat, even greater than Cia, was coming over to the Valley of Seers. They would be able to do nothing if he was as powerful as Lana is making him out to be, but considering that his spirit was trapped in the Gate of Souls, and those being the only things that kept him at bay, but now that they had been reopened, he was released and ready to wreak havoc from the sound of it. But the worst part of it is that Lana is pretty much the only person that knows of this Ganondorf character, and with the supposed power that he poses, it's safe to assume that he has an army with him to help in the destruction of Hyrule.

Link started to pace back and fourth at the edge of the fountain as he tried to process the information he had just been given. He looked back at his allies to see that they had been a little stirred from the news as well, and he can already see that none of them were not too happy to have resolved the situation with Cia and then having to hear of Ganondorf coming and be forced into a new dilemma. He looked to the ground and thought back to what he had gone through, what everyone had gone through and what they must be thinking now. He looked back at the ground and shook his head slightly.

"We fight." He said.

Everyone looked at Link, not fully understanding the random statement uttered by the hero.

"What did you just say?" Asked Midna.

"We have to stay and fight whatever comes our way."

At this, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and held it in front of him.

"We have to be prepared for whatever hardships comes to us. Even if it's just an army of his minions, we have to fight and repel them back so that we can put our focus on Ganondorf."

Everyone was stunned to hear Link come out and show such courage. True, he is the holder of the Triforce of Courage, but to hear of such a seemingly impossible threat like Ganondorf, seems to only motivate Link to continue fighting. That was the mark of a true hero in him.

"Wow, Link. I would've never really expected that from you." Said Lana.

Link smiled and turned to the sorceress.

"I am the holder of the Triforce of Courage and I pulled the Master Sword out from it's pedestal." He smiled at her. "I have to be prepared for any obstacle that comes my way."

"Well, it sure is good that you have that mindset, Link."

"Thanks, Lana."

That was then that Mia started to fidget around in Agitha's basket, grabbing the attention of both Agitha and Zelda.

"Huh? What is it, Mia?" Zelda asked.

Mia jumped out of the basket and started to flap her ears as she flew out the Great Fairy's Fountain and to the outside of the Valley.

"Hey, Wait!" Zelda shouted and followed after her.

"Princess Zelda! Wait!" Impa said.

Impa followed Zelda, and soon everyone followed them outside. When they came out they saw that Zelda was standing with Mia in her arms but was looking to the left of the valley in slight shock.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Asked Lana.

Zelda still looked over at what she had her focus on, and soon, everyone else did too. Lana was shocked to see that a horde of stalfos were coming from the keep to the left. There were dozens of stalfos, as well as many other stalchildren that accompanied them, even Big Poes and Dinolfos. The monsters had their attention on the warriors with the intent of destroying them.

Link looked behind him at the pathway and the keep to the right to see that there were even more armies of stalfos. He stomped his foot on the ground in sheer frustration and looked back to the left keep.

"They have us cornered!" He warned.

Everyone looked back to see that Link was not making it up and saw that another horde of monsters were approaching them. Zelda looked to the west keep,staring intently at the approaching enemies.

"What do we do now?" Asked Agitha, sounding nervous.

"What else? We fight our way out." Said Midna, getting her hair ready for the ambush that was sure to happen.

Link had his hand firmly on the hilt of the Master Sword facing the east keep and the pathway. Darunia and Ruto also saw that about three Icy Big Poes were coming from the top of the ruins, and they both looked on both sides of the east and west keeps.

"Heads up, Big Poes are coming from the ruin." Said Ruto.

Now having being in the middle of all of this, the warriors stood where they were, waiting for the right moment to charge. Just then, Mia started to move around and shake, making it difficult for Zelda to hold onto the little remlit.

"Mia, what's wrong?"

The remlit continued to move, trying to escape from Zelda's grasp. She eventually started to flap her round ears and was even snarling. Zelda shook Mia to hopefully snap the remlit out of its bizarre state.

"What's the matter with that thing?" Asked Midna.

"I don't know, she just started acting crazy right now." Zelda answered.

Soon, Mia's struggles paid off when Zelda let go of the crazed remlit. Mia looked at the approaching monsters and continued to snarl. It looked back at Zelda, who silently watched in confusion as her remlit was changing it's behavior out of no where. Mia started to flap her ears and she started to fly up to the skies, leaving the warriors in shock that the remlit would dare to abandon them.

"Mia!" Shouted Zelda. "Where are you going!?"

"I knew that rodent was a good-for-nothing free loader!" Shouted Midna.

"Princess, you must focus on the task at hand!" Impa said, gripping her massive sword and preparing herself.

Zelda closed her eyes and brought her focus back on the enemies. The army of monsters started to charge at the warriors soon after Mia's departure. The stalfos raised their weapons and let out a loud groaned shriek, presumably a battle cry, and the sounds of bones from the stalchildren and the shackles from the Big Poe's were heard as they charged at the warriors.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and took out the Hylian shield, and pointed the blade towards the enemies.

"Get ready, everyone!" He said.

The warriors were about to rush over to the enemies, splitting up to get more ground covered, but stopped when the sudden noise of what sounded like multiple keese. The warriors stopped in place and looked up at the sky, even the enemies stopped to look up and see what caused that unusual noise. After a few moments, everyone saw what it was, bringing the warriors to a shock as they saw it.

A cloud of beige and brown could be seen headed over to the valley, but it wasn't a cloud of any sort. From a distance, it looked like a horde of keese coming from the heavens, but as it got closer, it was clear that it was a whole lot of remlits coming over, using their ears to fly over.

Zelda watched in shock as the remlits came closer to the valley, not believing that such a thing could be possible. She looked up at the horde of remlits and brought a hand up to her mouth, focusing on the remlits, but not one in particular.

"Mia..." She said.

"Mia?! She's in there?!" Lana asked.

The remlits rushed down onto the field of the valley and started to go after the army of stalfos, big Poes, and Dinolfos. They came rushing down like a hailstorm of arrows shot from a good distance atop the ruin. Each of the remlits bared their teeth and were still snarling as they attacked the enemies.

The warriors saw as the enemies were quickly starting to get overwhelmed by the remlits as they came by the hundreds it seemed like, and they covered each side they could see any of the enemies from, from the east and west keep to the entrance stairs of the ruin. The remlits were swooping down and clawing and biting and just decimating the monsters without so much as a problem. The warriors were happy to see that the remlits had come to their rescue when everything looked bleak, but Link started to look around and could see that he and the team were in the clear since most of the enemies and been too distracted or even were taken care of by the savage remlits. He looked towards the pathway south of the east keep and saw that the roadway was clear. He turned to look at the warriors and pointed to the path.

"There's an opening over there, we might be able to get out of the valley!" Link informed.

The warriors started to run over to the pathway to try and escape, but they stopped when they saw three shield moblins were in the way, spears in hand and were blocking them.

"Oh no!" Cried Agitha.

"It's okay, just get ready to fight!" Said Link.

The hero charged over to the moblins, but in a flash, remlits came over and started to attack the moblins before the warriors or the monsters could even reach each other. The moblins started to swat at the remlits like flies, dropping their weapons, and the remlits were clawing and biting down on the moblins. The warriors were stunned to see that even the moblins would be victim to the remlits, but then one stopped attacking and flew to the front of the warriors and stared at them. Link got his sword ready to attack if necessary as the remlit slowly approached them. But a few steps in, the remlit stopped and grabbed its head and started snarling, confusing the hero as to what was happening. Zelda had a feeling of what was wrong with this remlit and started to approach it cautiously.

"Princess, do not get near that thing!" Impa warned.

Zelda kept advancing toward the crazed remlit, ignoring her guardian's warning. When she got close, the remlit looked up at the princess, and Zelda got to her knees and moved her arm toward the remlit. She hesitated when she was halfway but felt reassured and went to touch it

"Mia." She quietly whispered.

The remlit still snarled at her but did not move when Zelda touched and petted its head. Zelda smiled when she saw that the remlit would not attack her and continued to pet her for a few more moments. The warriors were shocked to say the least that Zelda was willing to go up to something as dangerous as that remlit and see it not attack her after seeing what they had done to the enemies thus far. She stood back up and turned to look at her allies.

"Come. We must leave here now." She said and started advancing to the southern keep.

Link and Impa were definitely shocked to see that Zelda was safe after such a risky attempt at what she did. It wasn't until the other warriors started moving that they then realized what was happening.

"Come on, you two. This is no time to be gawking right now. Let's go!" Said Midna.

Link and Impa came out of their shock and started to move as well.

* * *

After passing through the keep and passing the bridge, the warriors just needed to get past the southern base and they'd be out of the Valley of Seers. Zelda was in front leading her allies as she went to cross the second bridge.

"Zelda, that was amazing back there." Lana said to her. "How did you know that that crazed creature wouldn't attack you?"

Zelda looked back and smiled at the sorceress.

"It was just a feeling." She said.

Not saying anymore than that, they made it to the southern base, and they started breathing a sigh of relief. Agitha looked back to see if there were any more enemies behind them or check to see if any remlits made it out alive. The warriors stopped to look back and were thankful that there weren't anymore enemies nearby.

"Alright, we made it!" Midna said, putting her hands to her hips.

"We couldn't have gotten out without the help of those creatures, truthfully." Said Darunia.

"You're right there." Link said. "Now, we just need to get out of here so that..."

Link stopped talking and saw that there were two dark nuts at the exit of the base. He narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword and looked at them. Darunia and Impa stepped up and stood next to Link, each with their weapons ready to attack. The dark nuts raised their swords and charged towards the warriors, and Darunia let out a battle cry of his own before he, Link and Impa charged at the armored knights. The remaining warriors stayed back as the hero, the hyrulean general and the goron chief attacked.

The warriors cheered and encouraged their allies to fight, but Zelda remained looking back at the valley and what had become of it. She could feel the empty presence that wasn't there when the enemies and army of remlits came to assist them. She let out a sigh and looked back at Link, Impa and Darunia, seeing that they had been evenly matched, even by two dark nuts. She heard something behind her and looked back to see that it was a remlit, she was a bit confused but she still did not think that is was just a random remlit and proceeded to walk towards it.

The remlit looked up at Zelda, not snarling like the others, but definitely just as self-aware as the others. Zelda was mere feet from the remlit and got down on her knees, not wanting to come off as a threat to the creature and then she started to slowly reach her hand towards it. The remlit looked at her approaching hand and cocked its head to the side, making Zelda stop when she had her hand about halfway towards it, and that's when the remlit snarled a bit. Zelda retracted her hand back in small shock, but the snarl from the remlit also caught the attention of the other warriors. Agitha and Lana looked back to see that Zelda was once again close to a remlit, just like before, but it was Midna who looked back and saw the princess with the creature and she called out to her.

"Hey princess, what are you doing!?"

Zelda quickly turned around and brought up her hand and shushed the twili and her allies. Midna sighed in frustration but watched as Zelda looked back to the remlit and again reached her hand out.

The remlit again looked at Zelda's approaching hand, but still remained still. Zelda gave a small smile as she had a suspicion of this particular remlit, and she was happy to see that she was right so far.

"Mia..." She whispered. "Come here, girl."

Zelda finally reached her hand across and started to pet the remlit on its head. A small growl could be heard from the remlit the minute Zelda touched it, but it still remained as it was, letting Zelda pet its head. But that's when the remlit started to move around before running back into the open area just north of the southern base. Confused, Zelda watched as it sporadically ran around before getting behind a rock and was out of sight.

"Wait!" She said and started to follow it.

"Zelda, wait up!" Lana said and went after Zelda, along with the rest of the other warriors.

When Zelda got over to the remlit behind the rock, she saw that the remlit had its back turned to her but their was something different about how the remlit's energy felt. She slowly approached it and got down, bringing a hand to touch it again.

"Mia... I know it's you. Are you okay?"

Zelda grabbed hold of the remlit's head, and that's when the remlit turned around to look at Zelda, letting out a squeak-like whimper when it did. The minute the remlit saw Zelda it made another happy squealing noise and jumped up at her, making Zelda happy to see the remlit's, or rather, Mia's reaction to see her. Zelda savored the moment with her remlit before the warriors came to see if she was alright after chasing a rabid remlit like it was a fairy in need of help.

"Zelda, what happened?" Lana asked. "Why did you run off like that?"

Zelda turned around to her allies to show that she held the remlit in question in her arms, and Mia was more or less surprised to see her other allies were standing right in front of her. The moment Mia was shown, Agitha was the first to speak, more than happy to see that it was who she thought it was.

"Is that Mia?!" Asked the bug princess.

Zelda nodded to her and Agitha came up to Zelda to see Mia up close. Lana, as well as everyone else were confused to see Mia. They thought for sure that the remlit had gone for good after she had flown away, but that proved not to be the case as the remlit was clearly in the arms of princess Zelda, looking as she did before changing just like that. Zelda looked back at her allies, and then looked at Mia for a quick moment.

"Mia is safe now." She said. "I think it's safe to head back to where Link, Impa and Darunia are at."

"Wait a minute." Lana said, trying to process all that she could. "Mia was the one that brought all of those remlits to help us."

"What!? Are you saying that thing planned that assault?" Midna asked.

"It wouldn't be too much of a far-fetched idea. Not entirely anyway." Zelda said.

"It is indeed possible." Fi said. "Remlits do change their behavior at certain intervals, much like what has been demonstrated from the attack on the enemy, and it's likely that Mia was able to call upon the other remlits like she did,"

"So Mia and all her li'l friends had a big mood swing to help us?" Agitha asked, with a giggle.

"Sounds about right." Said Ruto.

"Come on, let's head back." Zelda said.

She, along with Mia, started to lead the way back to the southern base, and everyone else soon followed.

* * *

Once back at the southern base, Zelda was the first to see that they had been in the clear for the last time... Hopefully. She saw that Link, Impa and Darunia had just taken care of the last dark nut, with each of them putting away their weapons. Link wiped his forehead after putting his weapon away and looked at his two allies that helped him.

"Thanks for the help." He panted.

"Of course." Impa said. "We had to find a way to escape and I wasn't about to let some weak foes stop me."

"All is right for now, brother. We've cleared out all the threats from the looks of it." Darunia commented.

Link looked over to see Zelda and the others right at the entrance of the allied base. He let out a chuckle and Impa and Darunia looked over too.

"Sorry if that took a while." The hero apologized. "Even with the three of us against two dark nuts, they were resilient."

"Hey, you cleared the path for us." Midna said. "At least we can finally get out of here."

Link noticed that Zelda had Mia in her arms, but he thought that was just another remlit that had infested the valley. Although they did help them, he was still unsure about it.

"Zelda, You do know you have have one of the remlits with you, right?" Link asked reaching for his sword just in case.

Zelda smiled knowing what Link was getting at and she looked at Mia.

"It's okay, Link. It's just Mia." She reassured and looked at him. "I think she planned for that assault on the enemies."

Link smiled upon hearing this and put his hand down.

"With how they were behaving, it could've fooled anyone." Said Impa. "Regardless, we were able to get out unscathed, thanks to Mia and here friends."

"Still a little hard to believe that she was able to get some back up for us, but it did save us the trouble of having to fight ourselves." Ruto said.

"I had a feeling that creature was worth the trouble it was." Midna said. "It just needed for that attack for us to see it."

"We still have one more thing that we all need to take care of before we're in the clear of everything." Lana said. "We still have Ganondorf to focus on."

"And we will." Link said, facing the exit of the Valley. "It was clear that this attack from the enemies was a sign that he's on his way. This was only a sign that we have no time to think things through. Not a whole lot of time, anyway."

"Link's right." Zelda said. "We were lucky that Mia had this plan set when we were attacked. But now it's a matter of just being well prepared for when Ganondorf does arrive."

"And when that time comes, we'll all be ready." Link looked back at Mia and smiled. "It's all thanks to Mia and the rest of the remlits that we were able to escape. Now let's go."

With that, Link and the rest of the warriors exited the Valley of Seers, mostly thanks to Mia, and they regrouped back in Hyrule. Lana's warning of Ganondorf was taken and the warriors would have to be ready for him when the time comes, but with their victory on this day over both Cia and the attack from Ganondorf's minions, they were more than ready for what else could be thrown at them.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the one-shot, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to ultimateCCC for suggesting that I make this, and I apologize that this took so long to make. Anyway don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed the story, and thanks again for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and until the next fanfic, take care.**


End file.
